Missing
by KatouMiyako-san
Summary: Summary: Lucy harus menerima takdir karena Natsu akan menikah dengan Lisanna. Akhirnya Lucy pun menghilang karena suatu sihir dan membuat Natsu amat terpukul dan menyesal. Natsu pun berubah dan hanya Lucy yang dapat merubah Natsu kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Apakah Lucy akan kembali? WARNING! BAD SUMARRY, REPOST DARI FICTION PRESS, DLL!/Oneshoot!/Mind to RnR?


**Missing**

Paired: Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia

Other Cast: Lisanna Strauss, Fairy Tail Member, etc.

Genre: Sad(little-bit), Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Magic-Supranatural, Fantasy

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Wedding**

**Lisanna Strauss**

**And**

**Natsu Dragneel**

Sore itu menjelang terbenamnya matahari, diatas tebing seiring bertiupnya Lucy berdiri sambil memegangi kertas undangan itu. Undangan pernikahan Natsu orang yang dicintainya, dengan Lisanna, orang yang pernah singgah dihati Natsu. Namun janji Natsu pada Lisanna tak pernah dilupakan. Dan Natsu pantang ingkar janji

**Lucy POV**

Aku tau, seharusnya aku tak pernah jatuh cinta, seharusnya aku tak pernah memunculkan perasaan ini. Pernikahan yang besok akan dilaksanakan tentu akan melukai hatiku untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Pernikahan orang yang kucintai, orang yang belum lama mengaku bahwa ia juga mencintaiku.

'_Natsu..'_

'_Aku mencintaimu Lucy, tapi.. Gomenne, aku harus menikah dengan Lisanna'_

Aku ingat hari itu adalah hari dimana ia memberikan undangan pernikahannya padaku, dengan pernyataan cintanya juga, pernyataan cinta yang melukaiku.

Karena aku harus menerima takdir dari Kami-sama..

Natsu dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama.

_'Kau juga mencintai Lisanna?'_

Saat itu aku ingat, airmataku kembali jatuh saat menanyakan hal itu.

_'Aku hanya mencintaimu, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Lisanna akan menjadikannya istriku.'ujarnya menyesal saat itu_

Ternyata sebuah janji, janji yang membuatku akhirnya terluka sedalam ini. Dan bodohnya aku, aku berbohong.

_'Baiklah! Aku pasti akan datang!'seruku dengan senyum palsuku, dan saat itu aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan melangkah pulang_

_'Arigatou Lucy!'ucapnya_

_Aku hanya diam dan terus berjalan, ia tak pernah tau bahwa aku menangis saat melangkah pergi waktu itu._

"Haah~ lagi – lagi aku menangis."keluhku sambil menghapus airmataku

Lebih baik aku pulang, karena besok adalah hari pernikahan si Baka itu..

**~/~/~/~/~**

"Natsu bagaimana dengan gaun yang ini?"tanya Lisanna bersemangat

"Ha, itu bagus."Jawab Natsu datar sambil membaca majalah

"Ayolah Natsu kau belum melihat gaun ini!"pinta Lisanna manja

"Semuanya bagus, kau pilih yang manapun Aku setuju saja."jawab Natsu datar lalu kembali membaca majalah yang sejak tadi ia baca.

Lisanna menjadi murung, ia bingung kenapa Natsu menjadi cuek dan berubah sedrastis ini, padahal hari ini adalah H-1 hari bahagianya dengan Natsu. Ralat, sebenarnya tidak untuk Natsu.

"_Ada apa denganmu Natsu?_"batin Lisanna sambil memandang Natsu yang sedang membaca majalah. Ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya Natsu tidak membaca majalah tersebut, ia hanya memandanginya, karena ada suatu perasaan yang mengganjal hatinya.

**~/~/~/~/~**

**Natsu POV**

Entah perasaan apa yang sekarang mengganjal hatiku, Lucy selalu berada didalam pikiranku. Sejak sebulan yang lalu, aku tidak pernah lagi melakukan pekerjaan bersamanya, ya sebulan yang lalu itu saat aku memberikan undangan pernikahanku dan menyatakan sejujurnya perasaanku padanya. Aku tau ia terluka, dan hal itulah yang membuatku merasa sangat bersalah.

'_Natsu..'_

'_Aku mencintaimu Lucy, tapi.. Gomenne, aku harus menikah dengan Lisanna'_

Aku mencintainya, tapi aku memiliki janji pada Lisanna, janji yang telah terikrar sejak kecil, janji yang tak ku mengerti kenapa bisa terucap, janji yang membuat semuanya berubah. Siapa yang harus kupilih? Lagipula pernikahanku dengan Lisanna tinggal mengitung jam. Apa aku bisa menikah dan membangun sebuah keluarga tanpa cinta?

"_Kau juga mencintai Lisanna?",TES. Airmata itu.._

Aku telah melukai Lucy. Membuatnya berubah..

_"Baiklah! Aku pasti akan datang!"Senyuman itu, aku tau itu kebohongan_

Membuatnya kehilangan senyuman..

_Dan aku tau saat ia pergi, ia menangis.._

_Karenaku.._

Semua salahku..

"Haah~"keluhku lalu menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku

"Natsu!"panggil seseorang yang tentu saja Lisanna

Akupun berdiri, "Kau sudah selesai?"tanyaku sambil merapikan bajuku yang berantakan karena terlalu lama duduk.

Dia hanya mengangguk, dan menatapku tanpa arti, "Ada apa?"tanyaku dan ia hanya menggeleng

Raut wajah Lisanna terlihat sedih, apa ada yang salah denganku?

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang!"ajakku padanya, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya meski aku tak tau apa salahku.

Akupun mulai membalikkan badanku, namun. "Natsu!"panggilnya sekali lagi

"Nande?"Jawabku sambil menoleh

"Kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini bukan?"tanyanya, kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca hingga aku tersentak dan membalikkan badanku

"Bicara apa kau ini? Jangan mengada-ngada Lisanna!"elakku

"Kau tidak mencintaiku bukan?"Airmata itu jatuh dari matanya, sungguh aku tak pernah tega melihat perempuan menangis.

Akupun merengkuhnya, menyandarkan kepalanya didadaku,"Aku memutuskan untuk menikah denganmu. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu L.."aku tercekat dengan jawaban penuh kebohongan ini, hampir saja aku menyebut nama 'Lucy'

"Lisanna."lanjutku, meski hatiku menolak menyebut namanya, meski hatiku menolak mengatakan cinta. Mungkin ini semua takdir dari Kami-sama.

Gomenne, Luce..

O|O|O|O|O|O|O

Pagi itu, masih jam 5 pagi, kamar Lucy sangatlah gelap, tak ada cahaya kecuali cahaya fajar yang menembus tirai jendela kamarnya. Lucy masih menangis, ia tak tidur semalam, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, entah kenapa ia juga tak bisa menahan semuanya.

Terlalu berat..

Dikamar itu ia selalu mengingat Natsu yang seringkali menyusup bahkan tidur dikamarnya yang tentu siapa saja yang berani menyusup akan mendapat 'Lucy Kick', ya terkecuali Erza.

"Aku ingat setiap pagi kau selalu menyusup kekamarku dan membangunkanku dengan beribu alasan yang tak jelas."gumam Lucy ia tersenyum menyedihkan dengan airmata diwajahnya

**~Flashback~**

_Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat 10 menit, pagi itu Lucy benar-benar tengah tertidur dengan damai, namun tanpa disadari oleh Lucy, Natsu menyusup kedalam kamarnya dan.._

_"LUCY!"panggil Natsu keras, dan wajah Natsu sangat dekat dengan wajah Lucy_

_"Kh.. apa yang.. terjadi?"igau Lucy setengah sadar, iapun membuka matanya…_

_"HYAAAAAAAAAAA!"Teriak Lucy_

_"Nan-"_

**_PLAKK_**

_"I-itte..:rintih Natsu sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang kena tamparan Lucy_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku sepagi ini !?"tanya Lucy sedikit berteriak dengan banyak siku disekitar kening dan kepalanya_

_"Ssstt.. Jangan berisik!"perintah Natsu berbisik lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir_

_Lucy hanya sweatdrop, "Ha'i.. Ha'i, nani kure?"tanya Lucy sedikit ketus_

_Natsupun menunjukkan selebaran yang sepertinya sebuah kertas pekerjaan dari 'Request Board', "Aku dapat pekerjaan bagus, Gray dan Erza akan ikut dalam pekerjaan ini!"jelas Natsu bersemangat_

_Sementara Natsu menjelaskan tentang pekerjaan, Lucy mulai sweatdrop dan mulai muncul beberapa siku didahi dan sekitar kepalanya. Dan akhirnya …_

_**DUAGH!**__ Lagi – lagi Natsu mendapatkan Lucy Kick_

_"I-itte.."_

_"INI MASIH JAM 5 PAGI NATSU!"teriak Lucy_

_"Gomennasai Luce.."_

**~End Flashback~**

Bukan hanya hari itu saja, tapi berkali-kali dan Natsu tak pernah jera menganggu dan menyusup kekamar Lucy, bahkan sepertinya Natsu sudah terbiasa dan kebal dengan Lucy Kick atau tamparan maut dari tangan Lucy.

Lucy tertawa hambar mengingat hal itu, "Mungkin mulai hari ini, kau tidak akan lagi menyusup kekamar ini dan menggangguku."Ucap Lucy lirih, sangat lirih.

Airmata kembali membasahi mata dan pipinya, mewakili duka dihatinya, mewakili rasa sakit dari luka atas takdir menyakitkan yang harus diterimanya.

O|O|O|O|O|O|O

Dan Pagi itu jam 7 pagi di Gereja Katedral Magnolia, Natsu terlihat sangatlah gugup. Oh bukan gugup lebih tepatnya, Natsu benar-benar bimbang. Disatu sisi ia memang tak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini namun ia telah berjanji dan juga ia tak mau melukai Lisanna. Namun disisi lain, cintanya sesungguhnya adalah Lucy dan jika pernikahan ini terjadi, tentu Lucy akan sangat terluka.

"Nande Natsu? Kau terlihat tegang."tanya Gray yang tiba – tiba datang

Natsu diam tak menjawab ia hanya menggeleng, Gray hanya tersenyum seperti biasa pada Natsu lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Semua akan baik – baik saja _Flame Head_!"ucap Gray

Natsu masih diam, "Kau tidak perlu gugup. Ya aku tau kau pasti sangat gugup, tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa!"ujar Gray menyemangati Natsu

Ya Gray berkata demikian karena 3 bulan yang lalu ia berhasil melewati hal yang sama seperti Natsu (menurut Gray meskipun Gray tidak tau apa yang dirasakan Natsu saat ini) , ya Gray berhasil menikahi Juvia, meski awalnya berat untuk melupakan Ultear yang telah berubah menjadi seorang Nenek karena suatu sihir. Ya Ultear meminta Gray untuk melupakannya karena Gray tak mungkin bersama Ultear.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan Gray."jawab Natsu datar

"Aku tidak gugup ataupun apa yang biasa orang yang akan menikah rasakan. Aku sedang memikirkan seseorang."ujar Natsu

Gray tersenyum, "Aku mengerti. Tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusanmu bukan?"tanya Gray

Natsu masih diam, lagi-lagi ia masih terbawa bimbang oleh perasaannya. Namun tiba-tiba Lisanna pun datang.

"Natsu!"

"Lisanna.."

"Gray bisa aku bicara dengan Natsu berdua?"pinta Lisanna

"Ha'i.."jawab Gray, Gray pun berjalan menuju Natsu dan berbisik, "Jika kau mencintai Lucy, masih ada 20 menit lagi sebelum pernikahan ini dimulai.", lalu Gray pun pergi berlalu sementara Natsu masih tak bergeming dan hanya memandang Lisanna

"Aku tau kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini Natsu."ucap Lisanna tiba-tiba

"Apa yang kau katakan?"tanya Natsu

"Kau mencintai Lucy."ucap Lisanna yang langsung membuat Natsu telak.

"Jangan berbicara yang mengada-ngada Lisanna!"elak Natsu

"Kita masih bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini, aku akan-"

Natsupun memeluk Lisanna hingga Lisanna menghentikan perkataannya.

"Pernikahan ini akan tetap dilaksanakan Lisanna, aku.. Aku mencintaimu. Bukan Lucy, lagipula ini janji kita sejak kecil bukan?"ucap Natsu masih sambil memeluk Lisanna

Lisanna diam tak bergeming, ia ingin sekali menangis namun ia tak ingin Natsu terus merasa kasihan padanya, ia tau Natsu berbohong.

Natsupun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Lisanna, "Aku tunggu kau di Altar, Lisanna.."ucap Natsu meski ia tak ingin mengatakannya

**~/~/~/~/~**

Lucy masih menangis dikamarnya, mungkin ia tak akan datang, karena ia tau pernikahan hari ini akan menjadi luka mendalam seumur hidupnya, melihat Natsu dan Lisanna menikah. Memiliki anak dan hidup bahagia, sungguh ia akan sangat terluka, kadang Lucy merasa ia ingin mati, namun ia selalu ingat kata Natsu bahwa 'Menyerah' tak pernah ada di kamus Fairy Tail.

"Aku senang jika mereka bahagia."gumam Lucy masih menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut

"Aku senang melihatmu bahagia Natsu.."

'Lucy!', Lucy mendengar suara, suara Natsu. Suara khas Natsu saat memanggilnya.

Apa itu Natsu?

Tidak, itu hanya khayalannya saja.

"Tidak mungkin Natsu ada disini."ucapnya lalu airmata itu kembali lagi membasahi matanya yang sudah membengkak

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir berada diatas tubuh Lucy yang membuat Lucy terkejut.

"N-nani kure?"Lucy ketakutan

_Natsu.._

Ia berharap Natsu ada disini, ia takut itu adalah sebuah sihir jahat. Dan ternyata.. Seketika badan Lucy lemas, ia tak bisa menggunakan Kunci celestial spiritnya, tempat kunci itu beserta kunci Leo/Loki yang rencananya akan ia panggil, jatuh. Lingkaran sihir itu perlahan mulai menyedot tubuh Lucy.

"ARGGHH!"Lucy berteriak, ia merasakan sakit yang amat dalam, ia merasa akan mati

_Natsu.._

Hanya itu harapan Lucy saat ini.

O|O|O|O|O|O|O

**Natsu POV**

Kini aku berada di altar, menunggu Lisanna datang bersama _Jiji-ue_. Ini keputusanku, mungkin memang ini sudah takdir, aku tak bisa melawannya meskipun sebelumnya kami pernah melawan takdir ya takdir saat Project Eclipse 2 dilaksanakan.

'Whoa Lisanna-san cantik ya'

'Lisanna-san sebentar lagi akan menuju altar, whoa mereka pasangan yang serasi.'

Aku mendengar bisik-bisik orang yang hadir di Gereja ini, sepertinya Lisanna memang telah berjalan menuju Altar, aku sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. Ia memang cantik, namun aku harus membohonginya, aku berharap perlahan aku bisa menumbuhkan lagi perasaan cintaku padanya yang sempat hilang karena kehadiran Lucy.

_Jiji _pun sampai ke Altar bersama Lisanna, akupun mengulurkan tanganku agar Lisanna mudah naik keatas Altar. Sebelum _Jiji _pergi ia berpesan padaku.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu Natsu."ucapnya, sepertinya _Jiji _tau apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan namun aku hanya mengangguk

Pastur didepanku pun sudah mulai akan berbicara sebelum itu aku melihat Lisanna menatapku tanpa arti seperti saat kemarin aku dan dia berbelanja pakaian pengantin. Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud tatapan Lisanna, apa Lisanna.. Ah sudahlah.

"Baiklah kalian sudah siap?"tanya pastur tersebut

Aku menatap Pastur itu serius dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah dengarkan aku baik-baik."ucap sang pastur

"Natsu Dragneel. Bersediakah kau menerima Lisanna Strauss sebagai pendamping hidupmu di saat suka maupun duka, kaya ataupun miskin dan sehat maupun sakit?"tanya pastur itu

Aku menghela nafas, Setelah ini semuanya akan berubah. Semuanya akan berubah, dan mungkin karena hal ini aku akan menggoreskan luka yang sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukannya. Aku mencintaimu Luce, tapi.. Ah ya aku harus melakukan ini.

Gomenne Luce.

"Aku.."

O|O|O|O|O|O|O

**Lucy POV**

Aku merasa tubuhku seakan perlahan melemah dan aku melihat cahaya. Apa aku akan mati? Aku melihat perlahan tubuhku tersedot dalam lingkaran sihir ini. Rasanya sangat sakit hingga aku terus berteriak, mengerang. Namun kenapa tak ada satu orang pun yang mendengar eranganku?

'ARGHHH!'

Aku melihat cahaya, aku melihat Fairy Tail dan Natsu. Mereka menangis melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Apa maksudnya? Aku kembali melihat kamarku, perlahan aku mulai hilang, mulai tersedot dalam lingkaran sihir ini. Aku seperti berkeliling.

Memoriku dari awal bersama Fairy Tail seolah terputar lagi, bahkan kejadian di Tenrou dan pada saat kematian Mama. Semuanya bercahaya namun tiba-tiba cahaya ini mulai meredup, memori lama yang ingin ku ulang dan kurasakan kembali. Yang baru saja dikenang dan diputar kembali harus hilang.

Apa aku akan mati? Apa aku akan mati?

Apa tak ada yang bisa menjawab semua ini?

Ini..

"Erza, Levy.."

Airmata ini jatuh lagi sebelum semuanya gelap.

"Gray, Wendy.."

"Natsu.."

Tiba-tiba cahaya dimataku mulai meredup.

"Fairy Tail.."

Dan semuanya gelap.

"LUCYY!"

Tidak semuanya belum gelap, Aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya, namun perlahan suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Semuanya gelap.

"Sa..yo..nara Natsu.. Minna."TES. Airmata terakhirku

Dan semuanya benar – benar gelap.

**4 Tahun Kemudian..**

.

.

.

_**Fairy Tail X795**_

Seseorang tengah berdiri disungai didalam sebuah hutan, angin membuat rambutnya berterbangan, matanya berapi namun juga ada airmata diujung matanya, sudah 4 tahun bukan? Orang itu menangis, entah karena apa.

Sementara disisi lain..

Seseorang kembali, menginjakkan kakinya di kota Magnolia yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan dan kini ia mencari sebuah tempat yang sudah lama ia lupakan. Meski masih merasa asing, namun orang itu memiliki memori yang kuat tentang tempat itu.

**~/~/~/~/~**

"Hiks.. Hiks..", terlihat seorang anak perempuan kecil menangis ditaman

Seorang perempuan yang merasa seperti baru pertama kali datang ke taman itupun menghampiri anak kecil tersebut, "Kau kenapa gadis kecil?"tanya perempuan itu sambil tersenyum lembut

Anak itu berusaha menjawab namun masih menangis sambil mengusap-usap matanya, "Kaa-san hilang, aku tersesat.. Hiks.."isak anak itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap perempuan itu seperti meminta tolong.

"Memangnya terakhir ada dimana Kaa-sanmu itu?"tanya perempuan itu

"Disekitar sini, tapi tiba-tiba Kaa-san hilang, kumohon bantu aku Ba-san."pinta gadis kecil itu memelas

"Yosh! Aku pasti akan membantumu, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu gadis kecil?"tanya perempuan itu

"Anna."jawab gadis kecil tersebut yang ternyata bernama Anna

"Aku Lucy.. Lucy Heartfilia."ucap perempuan yang ternyata adalah Lucy, Lucy yang sedari tadi memakai jubah seperti putri kerajaan pun melepaskan jubah itu. Ya itu Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia yang telah 4 tahun hilang.

"Bantu aku cari Kaa-san."pinta Anna semakin memelas

Lucy memandangi Anna, mulai dari wajah hingga kebawah. _Gadis kecil ini sangat mirip dengan Lisanna_, pikirnya. Ya, Anna memiliki mata sapphire dan juga rambut putih seperti Lisanna. _Apa Anna adalah anak Lisanna dan Natsu?_ Pikir Lucy lagi. Lucy tersenyum miris, semua memang pasti sudah terjadi. Natsu dan Lisanna mungkin sudah saling mencintai sekarang.

Lucy tersenyum,"Ha, aku sudah bilang aku pasti membantumu, Anna."jawab Lucy

Anna pun tersenyum lagi dan memeluk Lucy, "Arigatou, Lucy-basan!"ucap Anna senang

Disisi lain..

Diguild Fairy Tail terpampang jelas 5 piala kemenangan dari Daimatou Enbu yang tentu saja membuat Fairy Tail menjadi guild terkuat di Fiore selama 5 tahun berturut-turut. Tentu saja ini hal yang membanggakan, dan penyebab kemenangan dari Fairy Tail pun adalah orang yang sama saat 4 tahun lalu memenangkan Daimatou Enbu. Tapi.. sepertinya semua itu tak ada artinya dimata orang itu.

"Piala – piala itu bukanlah kebanggaan buatnya."ucap Makarov pada Mirajane, Wakaba dan Macao sambil memandangi piala-piala kemenangan dari Daimatou Enbu

"Ha, ia bertarung tanpa hati nurani, bahkan ia hampir membunuh lawan kita."ujar Wakaba sambil menghela nafas

"Sepertinya ia masih merasa kehilangan, aku sangat prihatin melihatnya. Dia telah berubah drastis semenjak hari itu."ujar Macao menambahi

"Piala – piala itu adalah simbol dari luka dihatinya."ucap Mirajane sambil menatap nanar piala - piala itu

"Sudah 4 tahun berlalu.."ucap Macao lirih

"Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini."keluh Makarov

"Dia berubah karena luka kehilangan yang tak tau kapan sembuh, aku juga prihatin. Sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini?"ujar Mirajane sedih

Tiba-tiba..

"Tadaima."ucap seseorang, dingin dan menusuk. Orang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan

"Tadaima minna.."ucap seekor kucing atau lebih tepatnya Exceed berwarna biru yang berada disampingnya

"Natsu.."

Ya, dia Natsu Dragneel.

O|O|O|O|O|O|O

**Lucy POV**

Akupun pun berkeliling kota mencari Ibunya Anna, bersama Anna tentunya. Meski melelahkan tapi Anna adalah anak yang baik dan cukup menyenangkan, ia penurut dan sangat manis. Andaikan saja dia bukan Anak orang lain, mungkin dia sudah kuangkat menjadi anak. Tapi.. aku sendiri belum menikah, mana mungkin aku mengangkat seorang anak.

"Kaa-saannnn!"teriak Anna

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya lalu mengedarkan pandanganku mencari-cari orang yang mungkin saja Ibunya Anna dan siapa tau saja melihat kami.

"Apa Kaa-san sudah melihat kita Ba-san?"tanya Anna padaku

Aku hanya menggeleng lalu mengusap kepalanya, "Belum, tapi kita pasti akan menemukan Kaa-sanmu."ucapku menenangkannya

Kami pun mulai berjalan lagi, mencari – cari ibu dari Anna yang aku sendiri tidak tau siapa orangnya, Anna sendiri tidak menjawab pertanyaan dariku. Tapi tiba-tiba siapa yang menyangka aku akan bertemu dengan..

"Lucy!?"

"Pemilik kontrakan!?"seruku

"Kemana saja kau selama 4 tahun ini!? Kau tau? Utangmu menumpuk sebanyak 3.360.000 Jewel!"omel ibu pemilik kontrakan padaku

Aku hanya tersenyum sumringah, "Aku pasti akan membayarnya nanti, aku sudah menyiapkan uang selama aku menghilang."ujarku, ya aku tiba-tiba bingung kenapa dijubah yang kupakai tadi, ada uang sekitar 5000.000 Jewel. Ya, karena aku lebih membutuhkan uangnya, jadi jubahnya ku buang saja.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bajumu yang satu lagi aku ambil karena itu cocok buatku."ujarnya padaku

"NANI!?"pekikku dan ibu pemilik kontrakan langsung berjalan lagi

"Jaa!"

Dasar Ibu-ibu menyebalkan!

Aku pun merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan olehku, apa ya?

Aku pun menoleh, dan tidak ada Anna disampingku!

"Anna!?"panggilku

Kami-sama, kenapa aku bisa melupakan Anna, jika ia celaka bagaimana?

"KAA-SANNN!"teriak seorang gadis kecil yang kurasa adalah Anna

Akupun menoleh kebelakang, Anna tengah memeluk seorang wanita yang sepertinya seumuran denganku, akhirnya ia menemukan ibunya. Akupun menghampiri mereka, ternyata rambut ibu Anna dan Anna memang sama – sama putih, apa itu Lisanna?

Anna melepaskan pelukan ibunya, lalu tersenyum kearahku, "Kaa-san kenalkan, ini Baa-san yang menolongku mencarimu!"seru Anna

Ibunya Anna pun bangun karena tadi memeluk Anna sambil berjongkok.

Dan dia ternyata.. Semuanya benar..

"L.. Li.. Lisanna.."aku terbelalak, ternyata Anna memang benar-benar anak dari Lisanna

"Lucy.. Kau Lucy?", ia pun juga sepertinya kaget melihatku

"Ha'i.. sudah lama tidak bertemu Lisanna."ucapku

Namun tiba-tiba Lisanna memelukku dan menangis, "Kau tau? Kami benar-benar kehilanganmu dan mencari dirimu selama 4 tahun ini! Hiks.."ujar Lisanna sambil terisak

"Jadi Kaa-san dan Lucy Baa-san sudah saling mengenal?"

Aku hanya tersenyum miris, ternyata orang yang melukaiku pun kehilangan diriku, lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Ah sudahlah, bukankah dia sudah bahagia dengan orang yang sekarang tengah memelukku ini?

**~/~/~/~/~**

"Jadi kau akan bekerja lagi?"tanya Mirajane

"Hmm.."jawab Natsu

"Istirahatlah untuk sebentar saja Natsu."ucap Mirajane khawatir sambil memberikan peta untuk mempermudah Natsu sampai ketempat tujuannya

Natsu hanya dia dengan wajah dingin, terlihat luka dan rasa bersalah dari matanya, entah sampai kapan Natsu akan terus seperti itu. Natsu pun langsung melesat pergi keluar dari Guild, sementara yang lain hanya melihat Natsu dengan prihatin.

"Dia benar-benar berubah."ujar Gray

"Memangnya apa yang teljadi dengan Natsu-jisan, Tou-san?"tanya Ravy anak Gray dan Juvia yang berumur 3 tahun, terdengar jelas bahwa ia bertanya dengan logat cadelnya

"Tidak, tidak ada yang terjadi Ravy."Jawab Gray

"_Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini.. Natsu?._"Batin Gray

O|O|O|O|O|O|O

Lucy, Lisanna dan Anna kini berada disebuah kafe. Sejak tadi Lisanna terus menceritakan tentang Fairy Tail dan kemenangan berturut-turut Fairy Tail di Daimatou Enbu, Lucy tentu sangat bangga dan menyesal karena tak bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam Daimatou Enbu 4 tahun terakhir.

"Ha'i, kini Guild kita masih ada diperingkat puncak, semuanya berkat Natsu!"ujar Lisanna sambil tersenyum

"Jadi Natsu telah benar-benar lebih baik ya?"tanya Lucy

Lisanna tiba-tiba tersenyum miris, "Tidak, dia malah semakin memburuk."jawab Lisanna

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau menikah dengan Natsu? Anna anakmu dengan Natsu bukan?"tanya Lucy bingung

"Tidak, aku membatalkan semuanya, Natsu mencintaimu, dan Anna adalah anakku dengan Bickslow."jawab Lisanna

"Na.. Nande Lisanna?"

"Natsu mencintaimu, bahkan hingga saat ini."timpal Lisanna

"Natsu berubah semenjak kau menghilang 4 tahun yang lalu Lucy, ia menjadi lebih sadis, dan kau harus tau bahwa Ichiya-san, kaki dan tangannya dibuat patah saat babak survival. Ia bahkan hampir membunuh Jura-san."ujar Lisanna sedih

Lucy berkaca-kaca mendengar cerita Lisanna tentang Natsu yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas kepergian Lucy, Natsu yang berubah menjadi dingin dan tak lagi mengenal kerja sama tim. Natsu yang berubah karena kehilangan dirinya.

"Bahkan ia tak pernah lagi bertarung dengan Gray semenjak kau menghilang."ujar Lisanna lagi

Lisanna pun mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

_"Flame Head! Ayo kita bertarung!"tantang Gray yang sebenarnya hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan membuat Natsu sedikit terhibur_

_Natsu hanya meliriknya dengan dingin, lalu mengabaikannya. Ia pun melanjutkan memakan makanannya._

_"NATSU! Apa kau takut? Jadi kau kalah sebelum berperang eoh?"tantang Gray lagi_

_Natsu melirik semakin tajam, "Jika kau ingin menghiburku, aku tidak perlu semua itu." Natsu pun bangkit dan pergi dari Guild._

_Gray hanya menghela nafasnya, ia gagal membuat Natsu kembali menjadi dirinya, Lisanna yang saat itu sedang hamil anak Bickslow pun melihatnya._

_"Natsu.."_

"Ku kira sangat mustahil bagi Natsu dan Gray untuk tidak bertarung."ujar Lucy sambil tertawa hambar

"Natsu berubah, sangat berubah. Dia berubah karena menganggap dirinya adalah penyebab dari menghilangnya dirimu Lucy."ujar Lisanna lalu melihat Anna yang sudah tertidur

"T-tapi.."

"Aku bersyukur karena kau kembali, karena hanya dirimu yang dapat membuat Natsu kembali menjadi dirinya. Hanya dirimu, Lucy."ujar Lisanna lagi

"_Hanya diriku.._"

**~/~/~/~/~**

**Natsu POV**

Kini aku telah selesai mengerjakan Request untuk yang kesekian kalinya mungkin. Sendiri, tanpa patner ataupun tim. Aku tak pernah mengenal Tim dan patner semenjak kehilangan dia.

Lucy..

Hatiku selalu sakit karena mengingatnya, semua salahku. Salahku.

Aku merindukannya, sungguh merindukannya, biasanya dialah yang sangat cerewet saat bekerja ataupun selesai bekerja seperti saat ini.

_"Natsu, apa yang kau perbuat? Dengan apa kita harus membayar kerugian ini!?"_

_"Nani? Kita akan membayarnya dengan hadiah hasil pekerjaan!"_

_"Natsu, kenapa kau selalu saja mabuk saat naik kendaraan?"_

_"Hueekk.."_

_"Natsu, aku sangat bersemangat. Hadiahnya cukup menjanjikan, aku bisa membayar sewa rumahku untuk 4 bulan kedepan!"_

_"Haha kau sangat bersemangat ya!"_

Tapi itu dulu, Lucy telah pergi, entah meninggal, atau ..

Aku tidak tau..

Tapi yang pasti aku merindukannya.

Haah~ Mataku kembali mengeluarkan airmata, kehilangan Lucy bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari kehilangan Lisanna dulu, namun aku tetap tidak boleh menangis dihadapan umum, aku ini Penyihir Fairy Tail!

"Aku tau kau pasti akan kembali.."gumamku lirih seiring angin menerbangkan helai-helai rambutku

Jika kau tidak meninggal, ku harap kau kembali Luce. Aku mencintaimu.

O|O|O|O|O|O|O

Setelah mengobrol cukup lama, Lisanna pun mengajak Lucy ke guild, Lisanna yakin orang-orang di guild akan senang dengan kembalinya Lucy ini. Lucy pun juga senang, karena sebenarnya ia lupa jalan ke guild.

Sesampainya diguild, Lucy takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sekarang lebih banyak anak – anak. Terlihat seorang anak lelaki yang rambutnya seperti Gray namun berwarna Raven. Lucy sudah bisa menebak anak siapa itu, Lalu anak Laxus dengan Mira yang tengah bermain dengan anak Gray, warna rambut anak lelaki Mira dan Laxus berwarna Putih seperti Anna. Anak Gajeel dan Levy ternyata perempuan dan sangat – sangat cantik seperti Levy anak mereka sekitar berumur satu tahun, rambutnya berwarna hitam. Juga anak Erza dan Jellal yang rambutnya seperti Erza, dia seorang perempuan yang tomboy sama seperti Erza. Dan masih banyak lagi, Oh iya Azuka juga sudah menginjak umur 10 tahun, ia cantik seperti Bisca.

"TADAIMA!"teriak Lisanna

"Okaeri!"

"Lisanna, kau sudah kembali sayang-"

"Lihat siapa yang ku bawa!"seru Lisanna

Seketika Guild hening dan seluruh penghuni guild terbelalak dengan apa yang mereka lihat disamping Lisanna.

"Dareta Omae?"tanya anak Gray yang bernama Ravy

"L.. Lucy.."

"Lucy, kau..kembali?", mata Juvia berkaca-kaca

"Lu-chan!"Levy pun berlari dan memeluk Lucy, "Kukira kau tidak akan pernah kembali.. Hiks.." isak Levy

"Tapi disinilah aku sekarang Levy-chan."jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Levy

"Akhirnya kau kembali Lucy.."gumam Erza

"Hanya dia satu-satunya yang dapat merubah Natsu kembali, haah~ jujur aku juga merindukan masa-masa tim kita berkumpul kembali, Lucy.. Akhirnya kau kembali."gumam Gray sambil tersenyum

"LUCYYYYYY!"teriak seluruh penghuni Guild, dan beberapa dari mereka ada yang menangis karena cukup lama kehilangan Lucy

Mereka pun berpesta menyambut kembalinya Lucy, Guild kembali gaduh seperti saat dulu. Anna menceritakan tentang kebaikan Lucy kepada anak-anak yang lain. Hingga anak-anak tersebut langsung mendekati dan bertanya-tanya pada Lucy.

"Jadi Lucy-Basan, penyihir Fairy Tail?"tanya Anna

"Ahahaha, Ha'i. Gomen karena aku tidak sempat cerita denganmu Anna."ucap Lucy sambil tertawa sumringah

"Whoaa, jadi Ba-san yang cantik ini anggota Fairy Tail? Tapi kenapa aku baru melihat Baa-san sekarang ya?"tanya Ravy

"Hahah, ceritanya panjang Gray kecil."ujar Lucy lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Ravy

"Oi.. Oi.."muka Ravy memerah

"Mukamu memerah Rav.."ucap Raxus anak Mirajane dan Laxus

"Mungkin karena Lucy Baa-san itu sangat cantik, ya meskipun lebih cantik Kaa-sanku. Hehehe.."ujar Zayne anak perempuan Erza dengan Jellal

"Akhirnya kau kembali Lucy, apa kau mendapatkan pacar saat kau pergi?"tanya Cana sambil menyeka airmatanya, namun ia dalam keadaan mabuk

"Ahahah apa yang kau katakan Cana?", Lucy hanya tertawa

"Kau pergi kemana saja? Kami mencarimu, kami kehilangan dirimu Lucy! Bahkan Natsu juga-"ucapan Macao terpotong

"Sebelumnya aku ingin menceritakan tentang Natsu, ia batal menikah dengan Lisanna."ujar Wakaba

"Aku sudah tau.. Lisanna yang mengatakannya padaku."ujar Lucy

Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Happy, Wendy dan Carla menghampiri Lucy.

"Lucy-san! Aku sangat merindukanmu!"seru Wendy lalu memeluk Lucy, Wendy pun juga menangis karena mengira Lucy telah mati

"Tapi aku disini sekarang! Kau sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa ya Wendy!"ujar Lucy

Wendy hanya tersenyum, dengan airmata yang masih ada diwajahnya.

"LUCYYYY!"Seru Happy sambil menangis lalu langsung memeluk Lucy

"Happy.."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.. Huaaa.."ujar Happy sambil menangis

"Sekarang aku disini."jawab Lucy sambil mengelus kepala Happy

"Kami sangat – sangat kehilanganmu Lucy, apa yang terjadi hingga kau bisa dikatakan menghilang bahkan meninggal?"tanya Erza sambil menyeka sedikit airmata yang ada dimatanya

"Ceritanya panjang Erza."ujar Lucy

"Aku senang karena akhirnya kau kembali Lucy. Tim kita sekarang kembali lengkap."ujar Gray

"Hmm.."Lucy mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Juvia sangat merindukanmu Lucy, aku menyesal karena menyebutmu Saingan cintaku."ujar Juvia sambil menangis lalu memeluk Lucy

"Daijoubu Juvia, aku tau kau sangat mencintai Gray bukan? Dan sekarang kalian telah bahagia dengan anak kalian yang tampan!"ujar Lucy

"Ternyata penglihatanku tidak salah."gumam Charla

"Jadi apa benar yang terjadi dengan Natsu?"tanya Lucy

"Ha, Natsu benar-benar berubah Lucy, semenjak kehilangan dirimu."ujar Erza

"Bahkan ia tak pernah menghiraukan tantangan bertarung dariku, walau aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi aku benar-benar merindukan dirinya yang dulu."ujar Gray sambil menghela nafasnya

"Souka.."

"Semuanya berawal saat ia kembali dari rumahmu.."

_Saat itu Natsu baru saja kembali dari rumah Lucy, tadinya semua orang masih bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, dengan Lisanna dan Natsu hingga pernikahan mereka batal. Terkecuali teman – teman dekat Natsu. Natsu datang dengan airmata yang masih ada di matanya._

_"Apa yang terjadi Natsu?"tanya Mirajane_

_"Lucy.."Natsu menundukkan kepalanya, kembali menangis_

_"Ada apa Natsu?"tanya Gray_

_"Aku benar-benar Baka.."rutuk Natsu_

_Semua orang masih bingung dengan apa yang Natsu katakan, namun mereka melihat tempat kunci Celestial Spirit Lucy berada di tangan Natsu._

_"Kunci itu.."kaget Erza_

_"Natsu jangan bilang.."_

_Natsu pun menenggakan kepalanya, terlihat jelas airmata yang jatuh dari mata Natsu. Natsu mengepalkan tangannya yang ada dilantai, ia terjatuh. Ia mengenggam kunci yang ia pegang lalu meletakkannya didadanya._

_"Lucy pergi.."_

_"Lu-chan.."_

_Seluruh Guild pun ikut merasakan duka, ada sebagian dari mereka yang mengartikan perkataan Natsu, yaitu Lucy meninggal, sebagian lagi percaya bahwa Lucy hanya hilang, dan sebagian lagi tidak tau. Mereka selalu bertanya namun Natsu tak mau menjawabnya._

"Dan Natsu berubah semenjak hari itu."tutup Erza

"Semua salahku.."ucap Lucy lirih

"Tidak, semua ini sudah takdir Lucy. Dan kembalinya dirimu pun juga sudah takdir."ujar seseorang yang ternyata adalah Master Makarov yang tiba-tiba datang

"Master.."

"Okaeri Lucy.."sambut Makarov sambil tersenyum

"Master..", Lucy pun memeluk Makarov

Makarov tersenyum, "Kau tidak berubah Lucy, kami sangat kehilanganmu."ujar Makarov lalu melepaskan pelukan Lucy setelah membalasnya

Tiba-tiba..

"Tadaima."ucap seseorang yaitu Natsu, dengan tatapan dingin, menusuk juga perkataannya yang tanpa nada sama sekali.

Semua orang menatap Natsu, guild kembali hening hingga membuat Natsu mengeryitkan dahinya, "Nande?"tanya Natsu dingin

Lucy yang menyadari Natsu telah kembali ke guild juga guild yang tiba-tiba heningpun langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Okaeri.. Natsu.."sambut Lucy dengan senyuman khasnya

DEG..

Natsu terbelalak dalam diam, ia terpaku melihat orang yang sekarang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Orang yang selama ini dicarinya, orang yang membuatnya merasa bersalah setiap waktu. Orang yang ia cintai.

"Lu.. Lucy.."

Natsu memandang Lucy dari jauh, matanya berkaca-kaca, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Apa ini mimpi? Lucy yang dari jauhpun juga memandangi Natsu, tersenyum dengan airmata yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Seketika terlihat seperti hanya mereka berdua yang ada di Guild.

"Natsu.."

"_Apa semua ini bukan mimpi bagiku?_"batin Natsu

Lucy pun berlari, "NATSUU!"seru Lucy lalu melompat dan memeluk Natsu

"_Ini semua bukan mimpi?_"Batin Natsu

"Ini semua bukan mimpi!"jawab Lucy

"Kau Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?"tanya Natsu masih tak percaya

"Memangnya siapa lagi Lucy yang kau kenal selain aku? Baka!"jawab Lucy

Airmata Natsupun jatuh bersamaan dengan airmata Lucy, "Kau benar-benar Lucy..", dan akhirnya Natsu kembali tersenyum setelah 4 tahun berlalu, ia tak pernah tersenyum dan kini ia kembali tersenyum lagi. Sambil membalas pelukan Lucy dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku me.. rindukan.. mu.."isak Lucy

"Aku lebih dari sangat merindukanmu Lucy."ujar Natsu lalu mengeratkan pelukannya

Semua seperti mimpi bukan? Tapi pada kenyataannya ini semua bukan mimpi.

O|O|O|O|O|O|O

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka berdua, diatas tebing yang dulu biasa mereka datangi saat menunggu matahari terbenam, mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama. Menunggu matahari terbenam dan saling bercerita.

"Bagaimana bisa kau batal menikah dengan Lisanna?"tanya Lucy

"Saat itu aku baru saja akan mengikrarkan janjiku, tapi Lisanna tiba-tiba saja membuatku terhenti mengucapkan janji."jawab Natsu

_Saat itu Natsu baru saja siap berikrar dihadapan pastur, ikrar bahwa ia akan menjaga dan mencintai Lisanna sepenuh jiwanya._

"_Aku ber-"_

"_Natsu!"panggil Lisanna yang membuat Natsu menghentikan perkataannya_

"_Nani kure Lisanna? Kita sedang dihadapan Pastur!"ucap Natsu sedikit berbisik_

"_Aku tau kau berbohong, kau tidak lagi mencintaiku. Aku tau Natsu, cintamu adalah Lucy."ucap Lisanna_

"_Apa yang kau katakan!?"_

"_Kau mencintai Lucy, bukan aku. Jujur saja padaku Natsu!"pinta Lisanna_

_Natsu hanya menunduk, "Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk tetap melaksanakan pernikahan ini Natsu."ujar Lisanna dengan mata berkaca-kaca_

"_Lisanna.."_

"_Pergilah, cari Lucy dan menikahlah dengannya! Aku merelakanmu Natsu, aku bahagia jika kau bahagia!"perintah Lisanna sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca_

"_Lisanna tapi.."_

"_Cepat Natsu!"_

_Natsu pun menatap Lisanna, ia melihat keyakinan dari mata Lisanna. Natsu pun memeluk Lisanna, untuk terakhir kalinya mungkin, "Arigatou, Lisanna. Gomenne.."ucap Natsu_

"_Daijoubu, sekarang cepat cari Lucy!"perintah Lisanna sambil tersenyum_

_Natsu pun berlari meninggalkan altar dan gereja tersebut, yang tentu saja orang-orang dibuat bertanya-tanya olehnya, sementara Lisanna hanya memandangi tubuh Natsu yang telah menjauh, dan airmata itupun jatuh dari pelupuk matanya._

_Natsu terus berlari dan berlari menuju rumah Lucy, dan sesampainya disana. Ia melihat cahaya dan tangan Lucy yang tersedot oleh lingkaran sihir_

"_LUCYYY!"teriaknya_

"_Sa..yo..nara Natsu.. Minna."_

_Dan Natsu terlambat._

"Gomenne Luce karena aku telah membuatmu menangis dan terluka."ucap Natsu menyesal

Lucy hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi yang berteriak itu kau?"tanya Lucy

"Kau tidak mengenali suaraku?"tanya Natsu balik

"Saat itu aku merasa semuanya sudah redup, aku hanya mendengar samar-samar suaramu. Jadi aku tidak mengenalinya."ujar Lucy

"Huh, pantas saja!"

"Hahaha.."Lucy tertawa

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa tersedot oleh lingkaran sihir itu? Dan kemana kau pergi?"tanya Natsu

"Aku pergi kedunia bernama Exticim."jawab Lucy

"Exticim?"

"Mirip edolas, namun disana tak ada manusia. Hanya ada ras anjing yang sama seperti Exceed yang juga dapat menggunakan sihir."jawab Lucy lagi

"Kenapa hanya kau yang tesedot?"tanya Natsu lagi

"Karena mereka menginginkanku untuk menjadi ratu di kerajaan Exticim. Dan aku lupa ingatan."jawab Lucy

"Nani!? Jadi kau lupa ingatan selama 4 tahun?"tanya Natsu kaget

"Ha'i.. Makanya aku lupa jalan ke guild."ujar Lucy santai

"Lalu?"

"Ha, mereka mengganti namaku menjadi Lundera, Ratu Lundera, satu-satunya manusia yang pernah tinggal disana sebelum aku. Ternyata Ratu mereka yang ternyata adalah aku versi Exticim meninggal dan aku yang tersedot kedunia Exticim."ujar Lucy lagi

"Bagaimana kau bisa kembali ke Earthland?"tanya Natsu

"Karena Loki."

"Loki?"

_Saat itu Pemerintahan Exticim berjalan sangat lancer dibawah pimpinan Lundera, yang lebih tepatnya adalah Lucy yang tengah lupa ingatan._

"_Ratu Lundera!"panggil seorang prajurit Exticim yang pastinya seekor anjing, ia menghampiri Lundera/Lucy dan langsung bertekuk lutut dihadapan Lucy_

"_Ada apa Prajurit?"tanya Lundera/Lucy_

"_Ada seorang petinggi dari dunia arwah datang untuk berbicara dengan anda Ratu."ujar prajurit tersebut_

"_Soal apa?"tanya Lundera/Lucy_

"_Sebelumnya ia bertemu dengan Michiko-san, katanya ia ingin membicarakan proyek yang sebelumnya telah direncanakan oleh Raja arwah."ujar Prajurit tersebut_

"_Baiklah suruh ia masuk."_

_Tak berapa lama kemudian Petinggi dari dunia Arwah itu masuk lalu menundukkan kepalanya, ya dia Loki, pemimpin dari para celestial spirit._

"_Suatu kehormatan untukku dapat bertemu dengan Ratu."ujar Loki dengan sopan_

"_Ha, jadi proyek apa yang akan kita bicarakan?"tanya Lundera/Lucy_

_Loki yang mengenali suara itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia terbelalak melihat Lucy yang sekarang menjadi Ratu didunia Exticim. Ya, Loki tau kalau Lucy menghilang, ia mendengar semua itu dari Mira saat ia berkunjung ke guild._

"_Lucy!?"_

"_Siapa itu Lucy? Apa yang kau katakan?"tanya Lundera/Lucy_

"_Kau Lucy!"_

"_Aku Lundera, Ratu kerajaan Exticim."jelas Lucy_

"_Tidak kau adalah Lucy!"Loki pun langsung mendekati Lucy dan memeluknya_

"_PRAJURIT!"teriak Lucy_

"_SIAP RATU!"beberapa Prajurit pun langsung mengepung Loki_

"_Lucy apa kau tidak ingat? Fairy Tail? Aku Loki! Salah satu teman dan Celestial spiritmu!"desak Loki_

"_Aku Lundera, bukan Lucy! Kau mengada-ngada Tuan!"ujar Lucy_

"_Lucy hilang ingatan?"batin Loki_

"_Bagaimana dengan NATSU? NATSU DRAGNEEL! ORANG YANG KAU CINTAI!"desak Loki lagi_

_Tiba-tiba Lucy merasakan kesakitan dikepalanya, "Na.. Natsu? Dare?"_

"_RATU?"_

"_Daijoubu! Cepat bawa orang ini keluar!"perintah Lucy masih sambil memegangi kepalanya_

"_Wakarimashita Ratu!"_

_Para Prajurit pun mulai membawa Loki, namun.._

"_REGULUS IMPACT!"mereka pun terpental dengan sihir Loki, Loki pun dengan cepat membuat Lucy pingsan dan langsung membawanya kekamar Ratu, yang tentu saja prajurit atau siapapun tidak berani memasukinya._

_Loki pun menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat Lucy dapat mengingat sedikit memorynya yang telah hilang, dan setelah Lucy bangun. Ternyata berhasil._

"_Lucy, daijoubuka?"tanya Loki_

"_Loki? Apa yang terjadi, dimana aku?"tanya Lucy yang baru tersadar dari tidurnya_

"_Kita berada di Exticim Lucy, kau tersedot dari Earthland dan masuk kedunia Exticim, kau lupa ingatan dan diangkat menjadi Ratu dikerajaan ini."jelas Loki_

"_Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Lucy kebingungan_

"_Itu akan kujelaskan nanti! Sekarang ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kau tau? Kau telah menghilang selama 4 tahun!"ujar Loki_

"_NANI1?"_

"_Sekarang ayo kita pergi!"ajak Loki_

"Ne~ dan mungkin andaikan saja Loki tidak datang, aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke Earthland."tutup Lucy

"Haah~ baiklah akan kuucapkan terimakasih padanya nanti. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong, ini..", Natsu pun menunjukkan kunci-kunci celestial spirit Lucy

"Kunciku!"seru Lucy lalu mengambilnya dari tangan Natsu, "Jadi kau menyimpannya selama ini?"tanya Lucy

"Hahaha ha'i aku pernah mencoba memanggilnya, sayangnya aku tidak bisa dan gagal."ujar Natsu sambil tertawa ringan

Lucy hanya tertawa, ia senang pada akhirnya ia dapat kembali bersama-sama Natsu lagi, baginya Natsu tetaplah Natsu. Tidak pernah berubah.. Sementara Natsu memandangi Lucy yang menurutnya sangat cantik saat tertawa. Natsu dan Lucy benar – benar merindukan masa-masa mereka tertawa, bergurau, bercerita bahkan berduaan seperti saat ini. 4 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup berat untuk Natsu.

Lucy yang menyadari bahwa ia sedang dipandangi, wajahnya seketika memerah, "Na-nani?"tanya Lucy

"Tidak. Kau sangat cantik."ujar Natsu sambil tersenyum

Lucy pun memandangi Natsu, "Lihat, rambutmu jadi kurang terawat, matamu tidak menunjukkan sinarnya lagi. Kemana Natsu yang dulu? Badanmu juga terlihat kurus."ujar Lucy prihatin sambil memegang pipi Natsu

Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy sambil tersenyum , "Natsu yang dulu kini berada dihadapanmu."jawab Natsu

Lucy hanya tersenyum, lagi dan lagi..

"Lucy, aku berjanji semua kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi. Aishiteruyo. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"tanya Natsu

Mata Lucy kembali berkaca-kaca, ia tak menyangka pada akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Lucy mengangguk.

Matahari terbenam mulai datang.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan dekat.

_Padanya akhirnya cinta membuat yang hilang kembali.._

Mereka pun berciuman dengan langit senja dan matahari terbenam sebagai saksinya.

**END**


End file.
